


Korrasami Week 2018

by MadameEngineer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dance, Fluff, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2018, Morning Routines, Smile, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameEngineer/pseuds/MadameEngineer
Summary: It's that time again! A collection of prompts for Korrasami Week 2018! With a heaping helping of fluff, cuteness, a touch of drama now and again but most importantly two dorks who are madly in love with each other. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Switches between canon verse and a few au's in between prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a gala in republic city, a young girl tries to muster the courage to introduce herself to her heroes to thank them for all they've done for the city, and for herself.

The clink of glasses and low harmonics of a pleasant tune could be heard over the thrum and rumble of dozens of people talking, debating and otherwise having a good time.The drinks were flowing, and somewhere someone was carrying around a tray of a sweet smelling something and the gala that had now been going on for nearly two hours. Amidst all of this glitz and glamour stood Jade, alone and nervously twisting her hands around her purse. This was a far cry away from anything in her normal life, though she wasn’t even sure what that meant anymore. Regardless, she’d been feeling starkly out of place for hours now, and that vibe seemed to only be getting stronger. With each minute that passed, she became somehow less sure of herself, of why she was here and what she was going to do. “This was a bad idea.” She thought, trying to work her way through the forest of people without knowing anything or anyone aside. She felt like she was in the way, and that was something she was used to.

Her mind was a aflutter as she passed businessman who owned empires the likes of which she could never imagine. Beside them and all around were leaders and subjects of every nation from places she doubted she would ever visit. Everyone who was anyone was here tonight, which of course made it all the more nerve wracking to be a nobody. It had been opened to the public, yet still she couldn’t shake the feelings. As glamorous and stunning as this all was, none of it was what she had come for. Jade’s reasons, were something she hadn’t really come to terms with. Whenever she tried to formulate them, it made her feel childish and naively optimistic. The very idea of it was absurd and yet she’d come anyway. With every tick of the clock, she was leaning more and more towards running away, bailing now so she wouldn’t make a fool of herself if she hadn’t already. It became a game of bets with herself, the end goal always getting further away as she clung to any reason to and not to stay.

Another half hour and I’ll be gone, she’d said an hours ago. If that tray goes empty, then I’ll leave. Once this song ends, then I’m out. On and on and still she was wandering nervously about having built up no more courage now than she had since she arrived. Her reason for being here seemed as distant as ever.

The party extended to several floors with many rooms, so it was easy enough to get lost, but a part of her wondered if she was maybe keeping herself lost. A braver soul could have been in and out before they severed the entree. Her mind had been filled with these sorts of questions and doubts, for every step she took a thousand voices listed a hundred reasons why she shouldn’t take it. It was such a mess to psyche oneself up and out at the same time. If it went on much longer she was probably going to faint or lose it altogether. She’d been running on high for so long that she was lightheaded. 

“What am I doing?” She asked herself. It was a question she’d asked often enough and she had the answer all along. “What did you think was going to happen?” she berated. It all seemed so silly when she laid it out in her head. A youthful instinct that she couldn’t set aside. It had been driving her, but eventually she had to take back control. Jade let out a shaky breath, and nearly shook. She might have to sit down for a long time after this to feel like her legs weren’t going to give way at any moment. “Okay.” she murmured. “One more minute. One more and then I’ll go home. Simple as that. Done and done.” Then when I’m home I’ll realize how weird of an idea this all was. I’ll forget about it and move on. Just try not to imagine the hundred ways this could have gone differently. That last thought made the light headedness come back, because she knew after leaving a different sort of game would play in her head. One where she tortured herself with all these dreams and notions of what would have happened if she’d stayed. The opportunities she’d glanced past that were gone forever. It was a far worse game to play, and she was good at it.

Her eyes fell onto the clock hanging high above, and she saw that her minute was up. A sigh escaped her, one she wanted to be relief. Of course it wasn’t. Her head hung low as she turned, and she resigned herself to walk away. You’re better off a voice told her. It would have been a waste of their time anyway.

That is when she heard it. A bright vibrant laugh that seemed to resonate more clearly than so many others had tonight. She didn’t know why it made her look up, but she did, and just like that, there they were. A tall woman, dressed in a shimmering red with pitch black hair, and at her side a shorter woman, garbed in water tribe fashion whose head was rolling back with laughter. Jade’s heart skipped a beat. After wandering for so long it felt weird to finally be here. Within sight of the avatar and the genius. It didn’t feel real. The golden light, and glistening hanging crystal only made it all feel more surreal. 

There they were, talking with another couple by the looks of it. All were wearing smiles and looked utterly stunning. The conversation seemed lively, Korra said something with a wry grin that caused miss Sato to bring a hand to her lips as she laughed, and Jade was too far away to make out what was said. She saw that the pair were holding each others hands, and Jade realized her own hands were wringing her purse to the point of making her knuckles white. There they were. Together. All Jade had to do was step forward, and introduce herself. Say what she wanted to say and that would be that.

Instead, her feet turned her the other way, her heart pounding as again she slid past the party goers, wishing with all her heart she could be invisible. In a few moments, she found herself away from the party, having ducked through a door into a side hall away from the grand ballrooms. Even in this side hall things were still glamorous. The carpet was lush and crimson, thriving plants stood swaying in the circulated air, and a plush ornate looking sofa hugged the wall with cousins along the wall every dozen yards or so.

She fell onto the sofa, head in her hands as she tried to catch her breath. At some point, she wasn’t sure when, she’d started to hyperventilate. Her knees shook and her gasps came out in heavy noisy things. She’d built it up too much in her head. It was obvious, she’d psyched herself out, making herself more and more nervous to the point of near sickness. What had she expected? Jade sat, gasping for air, feeling utterly pathetic and sad, and was very close to tears. This shouldn’t be hard she knew, so why did she always make it that much harder?

She had no concept of time, and more than once a couple or lone party goer came through the same doors, looking for a bathroom or a place to just get away for a moment. None seemed to notice her and she was absolutely fine with that. As time went by, she could breathe again, but her feet felt numb on the carpet, and still she cradled her face in her hands as the tears finally broke through.

The door opened and closed again and again, and she began to tune it out, lost in her own mind.The second her legs would move again, she would be on her way, and she’d do her best to try and forget that she ever did this. Chatter went in one ear and out the other as pairing and couple walked past her without a second glance. She was used to not being seen. She wanted, so badly to be calm, to be someone else, anyone else. Rather than this girl who was so nervous she couldn’t even talk.

The door opened, and another conversation entered her mind.

“...Just for a minute. I can only handle the crowds for so long. I know everyone means well…. Well not everyone but still. I just can’t talk that long without passing out. Another few minutes and you were going to have to carry me.”

“That would have been a sight. Still you’d think we should really be used to these by now but honestly I think they’re getting worse.”

“Oh come on, you’re great out there! They were eating out of the palm of your hand. Your born for this sort of thing.”

There was a laugh, and it seemed familiar. “I just fake it better than you. You are getting better though and… Oh? Excuse me miss. Are you okay?”

It took Jade several moments to realise the question had been directed at her. She stifled her crying, lifted up her head, and almost forgot to take a breath. Standing right before her, a concerned look on her face was Asami Sato, and beside her was Avatar Korra. 

Her mind had raced all night, but now in this moment all thoughts had left. She was too surprised to think or doubt. “I… uh y-yeah. I think so.” she stammered, trying to find words caught in her throat.

Asami looked at her with such kindness in her eyes that it seemed to ease those nerves that had been inflamed all night. “Sorry if we’re bothering you.” she offered. “We just had to get away from the party for a second.” she said this like she was hinting an understanding. Trying to lift her spirits.

Jade found that she wasn’t having trouble breathing anymore. “Same, it can get crazy in there.”

Korra offered her a smile. “That’s for sure. These things are gonna drive me nuts one day.”

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to startle you.” Asami said, sympathy ringing in her voice. “If you’d rather be alone we can move on.”

“Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you… the both of you. If that’s okay.” she didn’t know why she could talk now. But the words were flowing easier than they were before.

A wide grin grew across Korra’s face. “Of course it is! Glad you caught us and we’re always happy to talk, as long as you promise you’re not an official or a reporter.” they were both so nice, it seemed to be putting her at ease. She supposed you were never really prepared to meet your heroes, and that maybe part of that was why she’d been so nervous. After being so invisible, these two had stopped, concerned over a crying girl. That meant the world to her.

She smiled, and had to take a breath, but she was no longer shaking. “I just… Hi, my name’s Jade and I just wanted… to thank both of you.” there it was out. “So much for everything you’ve both done.”

Asami smiled sweetly, and Korra looked a little blushed almost. “Don’t mind her, we we’re still getting used to this.” Asami said.

“Yeah, usually most of what we get is people telling us what to do or how to do it better.” Korra offered with a shrug. “So, a thanks is actually kinda refreshing.”

“You deserve it. I uh… Oh gosh.” She said. Reaching into her purse. She withdrew a old photo, that had crinkled in her grasp but you could still make it out. “I don’t really know how to lead into this.” She’d gone over what she would say in her head so many times before, and now she was improvising. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” she said. With that, she offered the picture. Korra took it and understanding seemed to cross over her face. The picture, was of Jade’s apartment, or rather her old apartment. She’d lived there with her family ever since she could remember. The picture, showed a mess. They’re entire floor had been destroyed by the spirit vines several years ago. She remembered that day vividly, as she and her parents had been nearly crushed to death by the ever writhing vines. With the vines attacking the city and the haze in the sky it had felt like the world was ending. Then the vines had stopped, just as quickly as they’d started to grow. She only found out later about what had happened, about the dark spirits, and what the avatar had done.

Korra seemed to contemplate the picture seriously, and Jade wondered how many stories like this she had heard. If any. Jade of course didn’t know either of them well, but she thought maybe hearing this would do her some good. To know what she’d done and who she’d saved. It was all well and good to read about it in the paper, but she wanted to give her thanks in person. She wondered if enough people had thanked her.

“I’m glad you weren’t hurt.” Korra said, a pained look on her face. “Sorry I wasn’t faster.”

Jade shook her head. “Oh! No you were amazing!” she insisted. “I’d never blame you” she smiled, energy was returning to her now. “And I can never thank you enough miss Korra.” she beamed, and turned back to her purse. “Oh! And see? It all turned out okay because…” she withdrew another picture. This one she handed to Miss Sato. “A few weeks later, we had a new place to live. Then in a few months, we went back home.” Their building had been renovated and added to in those following months. It wasn’t the same room, but it felt close enough to matter. “You gave us our home back Miss Sato. More than that. With the city in such a mess, mom had lost her job and things weren’t looking so great. She wanted to give back, and so she got hired by your company, to help bring republic city back to its feet. She’s still there now.”

Asami looked at the picture for a long time, and her smile warmed Jade’s heart. This picture was of their new home, and the whole family together, smiling and happy. She looked up to Jade with a shimmer in her eyes, before clearing her throat. “I don’t know what to say. I’m just so glad we could help however we could.” she said, flashing a look to Korra. Something, something deep seemed to pass between the two of them in that moment. “I know you’re mother well, she’s pretty brilliant with a spanner.”

“Good to know we’re doing something worthwhile out there.” Korra said in a tender voice. “It’s important to remember the lives that are affected by what we do and to not lose sight of people like you.” Jade smiled, the way she said that, it sounded very much like the avatar. The one all the kids learned about and idolize. 

“It’s our turn to thank you.” Asami smiled in such a way that conveyed a long history of loss. “I think Korra and I needed this right now.” Asami bowed, and was about to hand the pictures back.

“You can keep them. If they’ll do you any good.” Jade said, bowing in return.

“I think they will.” Asami answered.

“I just… wanted to thank you both in person. You’ve changed my life so much I…” she flushed a little. “I hope it’s not weird to say, but I’ve looked up to both of you for a long time. You’ve done more for me than I can…” she hesitated now, stumbling over her words. She knew she would when she got to this part. Her eyes flicked between them, standing their, happily and together. “You saved my life more than once.” she finally managed. She recognized how shy she was right now, how she was averting her gaze. She probably looked like a nervous kid. “You both showed me that… I’m okay. That I shouldn’t hide who I am… that I can be myself.” they'd been something she could look up to. Something she could admire. Seeing them, having heroes like that had helped her more than words could say.

Both women picked up on what she meant quickly and again a look of understanding passed between them. “There’s no one else to be.” Korra said with a wink. 

Asami smiled with such warmth. “And there’s nothing to hide. Yourself is wonderful Jade.”

“Thank you… so much.” Jade was close to tears. She’d never told anyone that about herself before. Never shared that part of herself. To have it accepted so kindly without hesitation, was nothing short of incredible. She bowed again, and came up with a true smile. “I don’t want to keep you guys away anymore.”

Korra laughed. “You were doing us a favor, and we appreciate it.”

“If you ever need anything, or anyone to talk to, don’t hesitate to find us again.” Asami beamed. “In fact in a few years, if you want I’m always looking for incredible ladies at Future Industries. If that doesn’t sound too hokey to work with your mom.” She laughed to herself.

“Thanks, I’ll remember that.” Jade said. “Thank you both so much again. It was amazing meeting you! Have a great night.”

“It was lovely meeting you too.” Asami grinned.

“And thank you too!” Korra offered. They waved, and returned through the door where they came from.

Jade sat back on the sofa, her knees were shaking again, but this time for entirely different reasons. Her breathing was steady, and her heart wasn’t pounding in her chest. She’d done it. She shared what she had to, and hadn’t fainted while doing it. It all felt, so amazing to say out loud. It felt, genuine and true. She felt better than she had for a long time. 

 

“Nothing to hide.” she repeated to herself. She was so thankful to have met them. A few words of kindness, sometimes made all the difference. She was alive because of them, and more than that she got the chance to be herself. 

She’d rather be no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami Week again! EEHHH!!! I'm so excited!
> 
> I started this week off with something that was a little different than what I've usually done. One of my favorite things to do in earlier prompts was to show Korra and Asami in each others eyes. For this prompt, I thought it might be fun to show them through the eyes of someone else, someone who was deeply affected by them. Hope it came across right! I wanted to kinda convey the importance of Korrasami what we feel as fans, through the eyes of someone in the universe. It's definitely not my usual! Thanks so much for reading and I hope everyone has a super fun week!


	2. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of a week, every morning brings something new for Korra and Asami as they prepare to face the next day together.

-Sunday-

Asami was vaguely aware of a distant rustling as the door creaked open. As her eyes slowly widened, she could make out the thin lines of light that were passing through the blinds. The sun hadn’t yet crested over the horizon, but the sky was alight with shades of pink and purple as the night began to pass. 

Light footsteps were crossing over towards the bed, as she slowly shuffled herself out of the sheets, before placing a sleepy hand to her forehead. She was still drowsy but she was good at waking up quickly. Especially now. The weight of the bed shifted as she was joined by Korra, who after sitting for a moment, fell back onto the pillow with the softest noise. Asami had gone to bed alone, but at least she didn’t start the morning that way. “Hey there.” she greeted with a morning smile, one Korra would say was as beautiful as any other. 

Korra let out a sigh. “Did I wake you?”

“I was getting up anyway. Long night?” she asked slowly sitting herself up and opening her eyes to their fullest. Korra was sprawled out beside her, a trail of clothes leading back to the door. She’d stripped down as she walked leaving only her underclothes. Her hair was a mess, and Asami thought one patch was even a little singed. Dotting her body were the beginnings of bruises, light burns and even a cut or two that had dried with blood already. One massive black and purple splotch on her thigh looked like she’d been hit by a truck. 

Korra shook her head ever so slightly, and from the looks of it any grander movement would have hurt. “Same old, same old.” She said with a tiny smile. Her lips was cut, and another bruise was hiding under her disheveled hair. “Have I ever told you this is the softest bed I’ve ever been in?”

Asami smiled, gently sweeping Korra’s hair aside. “Once or twice.” she allowed her finger to delicately brush a spot on Korra’s cheek. “Does that spot hurt?” She asked with a grin. Korra shook her head, and Asami leaned over to plant a small kiss there, her hair brushing across Korra’s neck. 

She then swept the sheets aside, and got to her feet, dressing herself in a light robe to go over her magenta nightgown. The fabric rustled across the floor as she retreated to the bathroom. There, she withdrew a small kit, filled with the various odds and ends one needed when they were in love with the avatar. She returned, and took a careful seat at Korra’s feet. She wasn’t asleep yet, but her eyes were sealed shut, and she looked like she’d sleep for the next four days. Over the next few minutes, Asami tended to the various wounds. Cleaning the cuts, running a cool salve over the bruises, patching up the larger things. A few more months of practice with this she thought, and she’d be as good as a doctor for the little things. “Promise nothing is broken.” she said as she went about the fixing.

“I’m good.” Korra breathed, her face buried in the pillow, eyes obscured by her hair. Asami ran a finger along the non bruised part of Korra’s thigh, to be playful, but also to make sure that nothing felt wrong. “Want the story?” Korra asked, and Asami could tell she was smiling. 

“I want you to rest. You can tell me later.” she said as she did the finishing touches on a gnasty looking cut across Korra’s stomach. With the lightness of her touch, Korra shifted a little, her smile growing bigger. She was ticklish there sometimes. The thought of using that information crossed Asami’s mind, but she decided against it. Tickling her in this state would probably hurt quite a lot. She placed everything back in the kit and took her work in. She could never tell which she preferred. Korra bloodied and bruised, or Korra dotted with white bandages and patches. Both made her a little sad, but one at least made her feel like she was helping. She stood, setting the kit aside, before gently nudging Korra deeper into the bed so her foot no longer hung off the side. She tried to make her comfortable so she wouldn’t wake up with a kink in her neck or something. Then she tucked the sheet over her, which Korra nestled into thankfully. 

“All bundled up and safe.” Korra teased. 

From there, Asami went about getting dressed and fixing her hair for the day. It was a quick process, especially given that it was still the weekend. In a rare oddity she actually had the day free. Once everything was in order she stood, pressing out any folds in her skirt as she returned to the bed, sitting beside Korra. She’d thought of something to ask her, but the soft breathing and the steady rise and fall of Korra’s chest told that she had fallen fast asleep. So instead, once again she pressed the hair away from Korra’s face before planting another kiss, this time on her forehead. “Rest well sweetie.”

-Monday-

Korra knelt down, peering under the bed and peeling back the covers. She let out a sigh as she stood herself up, and dusted off her knees. “Asami, have you seen my glove anywhere?” she asked. 

Asami was sitting in front of her mirror, putting on the last touches of her eye shadow. A dark crimson red that went well with her emerald eyes. Without missing a beat or looking away from what she was doing she responded with a cool. “Top dresser, on the right.” 

Korra followed the directions and sure enough there it lay. She slid it over her arm in triumph, it would cover up a few of the bruises nicely. After a day of sleeping she was back in fighting shape. Sore yes but manageably so. In truth she was used to this sort of thing, the days she woke up and felt totally fine usually came as a shock. “Thank you.” she smiled, her tone one of cockiness. “I don’t know how you keep all this straight. Most of my life I could fit all of my clothes in one duffle bag. Meanwhile you have a walk in closet so big I could get lost.”

Asami continued tracing the line of her eye as she smirked. “I don’t really own much blue so your stuff is easy to keep track of.”

Korra’s expression turned to one of ‘you have a point’. Asami checked her work in the mirror, before setting the tool aside and moving on to the next thing. Korra meandered over, admiring the pretty face in the mirror. “You’re gonna have to teach me this some day. You have it down to a science.” What would take Korra on a good day an hour, Asami could do in five minutes.

Asami laughed. “Tomorrow you might get your chance.” she teased.

Korra shot her a look. “Why what’s tomorrow?” 

“We’re meeting the Council at one, remember?”

Korra shrugged. “Why remember when I have you.” she said before wrapping Asami up in a hug and nuzzling her nose at the nape of her neck. Asami let out a laugh as she tried not to drop anything. 

Playfulness over, she sat her back down and snickered when she saw the thin line of lipstick across Asami’s cheek. 

Asami looked to the lipstick in her hand, then at the mirror before wiping the line away. “We’re not walking out with surprise lipstick stains again.” she said with a smile talking more to herself than to Korra. She turned her head, and everything seemed in order. She stood and set about the room looking for something. First in the walk in closet, then under the dresser, then by the door.

“Hey Korra, have you seen my…” she was cut off. Korra had produced two shoes that had been under the bed. Asami smiled and took them, setting herself on the bed as she slid them on with easy grace. “You seem to have a good handle on finding things too.”

Korra shrugged. “I don’t own anything with heels.”

-Tuesday-

“Careful.” Asami warned. “You don’t want to poke your eye out.” 

Korra was in the middle of applying mascara with a firm hand. Asami had been teasing yesterday but Korra seemed to take it as a challenge. She looked amazing regardless Asami thought but was eager to show her a few tips and tricks. On top of that she was a little afraid to let Korra do this by herself. 

“I have fought mechs…. Spirits…. And a lot more… I think… I can handle… mascara.” With every pause she brushed at her lashes and each time Asami was ready to lurch. It wasn’t hard to see that the poor thing had little experience. 

“Remember, side to side and sweep up.” Asami pointed. Korra did as she was told, and pressed a little too hard for her liking. “Think of it like airbending. I guess. You have to flow with it.”

Korra laughed at that. “I got this… mostly.” she said realizing she’d smudged a little of the blue eyeshadow they’d applied earlier. “I can fix that.”

“You got this.” Asami said, feeling like a cheerleader, supporting her and offering encouragement. 

“Of course I do!” Korra said proudly. “I learned from watching the makeup queen. Alright! How do I look?”

She turned, and presented her face to Asami. They hadn’t gone overboard other than the eyes. A bit here and a dash there, with a pretty blue over her eyes that reminded her of the sea and matched her eyes beautifully. “Fantastic.” Asami said, turning Korra back to the mirror as they both peered in. She learned down and whispered into Korra’s ear. “And as a prissy rich girl I’d know.” she teased.

Even with the makeup she could see Korra flush. “And elegant, don’t forget elegant.”

-Wednesday-

“If we do that, then the whole thing will have more power. If we calculated right, it should be able to reach over a hundred miles per hour.” Asami was explaining, Korra’s arm wrapped around her shoulders as both were still in bed. In Asami’s lap was a sketch pad, she’d been doodling in the night before and a chunk of the morning. Neither of them had anywhere to be so soon so they simply relaxed. Or rather Korra relaxed, and Asami brainstormed.

Korra was looking at the sketch that was almost a blueprint in the sketchbook. “So it wouldn’t have the other wing anymore?” she asked. “LIke the one that goes above the other?”

“No.” Asami said proudly, mimicking Korra a little she thought. “It would just have the one set. It’ll be more aerodynamic that way.” 

“But we probably wouldn’t be able to stand that easily then.” Korra pointed out.

Asami rolled her eyes as she smiled. “Korra you’re not supposed to stand on the wing.”

“I know but we did that one time remember?” Korra defended.

“Yeah and that was crazy.” Asami pointed out. “Something trick flyers do but it’s not a good way to travel.”

Korra pouted. “Oh yeah like that’s the craziest thing either of us have ever done.”

“You can still fire things from the back seat.” Asami offered with a smile, snuggling herself deeper into Korra’s arms. 

“It’s not the same. But I do like the sound of it being faster. Where'd you get the idea?” she asked. 

Asami grinned widely. “Your glider.” the grin that grew across Korra’s face was the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. She knew she’d like the sound of that.

“Really? Oh neat!” she exclaimed. “You have to take me up in the first flight when it’s done.” Korra demanded before leaning down and kissing Asami on the forehead.

“Promise. You get the first trip.” the pair snuggled together warmly as Asami let out a sigh. She loved this, just being close to Korra, wrapped in her arms. It made her feel utterly safe and content. It was better than coming home. Her head rested against Korra’s chest, and the steady rise and fall of her breathing was metric enough that she almost dozed back to sleep. Her eyes shut. She didn’t see Korra’s expression change to a wicked smile as she narrowed her eyes and looked down at Asami.

“On second thought. Maybe it’d be better to go on the second trip.”

Asami looked up at her. “How come?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just that I mean let’s be honest your track record on maiden voyages isn’t the best.” she smirked.

Asami thumped her on the arm. “Four times! I crash four times, three of them not my fault!” and now it was time to narrow her own eyes. “I seem to remember finding my car crashed into a pole once… miss avatar.”

“I think I did pretty good for my first time.” Korra teased. Both of them laughed, as the sun began to peak it’s head over the horizon. “Will you still take me?”

“Of course I will.” Asami answered. “Who else will catch me if I crash?”

-Thursday-

Korra opened her eyes. Night still casting its shadow across the room. It was oddly quiet in their bedroom, save for the ticking of a distant clock. She resisted the urge to roll back into sleep, and instead turned to find she was in the bed alone. She’d fallen asleep that way, but she’d thought Asami would be fast behind her. Her hand ran across the silken sheets where Asami would have been and slowly sat up, turning her head as she did trying to shake away the sleepiness. “Asami?” Her voice croaked. She rubbed away the sleep from her eyes as she slid from the covers and looked around. Her girlfriend was nowhere in sight, but Korra wasn’t worried. Her bare feet touched down on the floor below as she slowly came alive with a few more stretches of the neck and arms. She was still sore from Sunday, and had slept like a baby every knight sense. Asami’s care was the best. No question.

She stood herself up and walked to the bedroom door which opened without a sound. If she wasn’t in bed, she knew exactly where Asami was. The golden light from the lamps illuminated her way with their dull glow. Her feet gliding across the rich carpet below. The mansion was quiet, nothing creaked or groaned which was the norm at air temple island. Again she rubbed at her eyes as she passed by the stairs, running her hand along the smooth railing. It was so natural how this place had started to feel like home. When you could wander half awake through a place, you knew it well enough to have that feeling she supposed. That said she did bump into a potted plant in one of the halls with her toe. She was glad no one was awake to see that. 

Moments later, still nursing the aching thing, she came upon the door to the office. Skipping knocking, she opened the door with a gentle push. The office was lit as if no one had ever turned them off. Their brilliant glow cast over rows of books, a workbench for designing blueprints among other things, and across the sleeping figure in the chair. Asami was resting her head on her arm, both on her desk. Korra crept closer, unsure if she was just dozing. With the rise of her back, it was clear she was fast asleep. Beneath her were more official blueprints than what had been in her sketchbook the morning before. She’d worked herself all night until finally going to sleep. It was a common thing for Asami to work past normal hours when an idea was buzzing in her head.

In peaceful sleep, Korra thought she looked utterly beautiful. It was enough to take her breath away and she almost wished she could take a picture. In sleep, all the tension and worry was gone, leaving in their place only ravishing bliss. Korra brushed at Asami’s voluminous hair to make her face more clear. She was utterly out of it. Even in sleep though she had grace. She wasn’t even drooling. It was so hard to find things to make fun of her for sometimes. Though she wondered if she’d believe the lie that she snored? Korra would save that josh for another time. 

A part of her hated to disturb her, and didn’t want to wake her up. But sleeping like this was gonna twist her up. Therefore, with gentle care, Korra leaned her back in the chair before sliding her arms beneath her and lifting her up. She did this all without a noise, and Asami didn’t even stirr. She must have been truly exhausted. She felt bad about that sometimes, how Asami would work herself ragged, but at the same time who was she to talk. 

Asami was light in her arms, her hair falling in a lush curtain behind her. Without meaning to, Asami nestled against Korra, resting her head against her body, her arms resting in her lap. Korra carried her to the door, and gently closed it behind them. She took special care not to bump her against anything, and took even more care to avoid that damned potted plant from earlier. She walked down the hall and not once did Asami stir. Not when they reached their bedroom and not as she was gently laid back down across the bed. She didn’t even flinch. 

Korra smiled at that. She’d probably only just fallen asleep when Korra had found her. Which meant she was going to be sleeping long into the day. She earned that much. The sun was beginning to light up the sky, and so Korra drew the luscious red curtains over the windows, hoping to give Asami as much time for sleep as she needed. 

Asami shifted in the bed, rolling ever so slightly. But she didn’t stir, and Korra took one more moment to take it in as she made sure she was comfortable, drawing the blankets over her. Bundled up and toasty she thought. Asami’s hair had once more fallen over her face, and go figure, even in sleep and in bed, her hair was still incredible, seeming to fall over her face in the perfect way to reveal her eyes and her lips. Korra was now very awake, and probably wouldn’t fall back to sleep no matter what she tried. So she resolved to leave Asami in peace. Before she left however, she knelt down beside Asami, feeling the softness of her breath against her cheeks. She leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss, as she ran her hand along her forehead. 

“Sleep tight honey.”

-Friday-

“Twenty seven muah… twenty eight muah…. Twenty nine muah…. And thirty. Big one.” Asami kissed Korra for a long while. She’d been counting her sit ups, and giving her a kiss each time one was achieved with a grand prize for the thirtieth. Korra smiled and raised an eyebrow. “You know that’s not much of a workout.”

“Why? Wanna go for fifty?” Asami teased.

“I meant for you.” she laughed. Asami had gotten into her workout gear too, even tied her hair back into a flowing ponytail. She’d done a bit of her routine, but was finding it very difficult to keep her hands off Korra this morning. Instead she’d chosen to mostly admire Korra’s routine which so far had included the sit ups, a host of stretches she greatly admired, and a few pull ups she couldn’t tear her eyes away from. “Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the encouragement.”

Asami smiled, and walking two fingers across Korra’s very… very noticeable abs. “Well I can’t help it. You’re very distracting.” 

Korra smiled. “Aw thanks.”

“No, thank you.” Asami grinned and Korra laughed.

“You know, that goes both ways. You’re pretty distracting yourself. At all times.”

Asami lifted a hand to her heart and smiled widely. “You’re too nice. It takes a lot of work to keep you going with kisses. I’m exhausted already.” she teased, wiping at her brow with a towel. She’d thought that her morning exercises were intense. They’d gone hand in hand with her self defense training, and a bit of dance sprinkled in as well. But even they mostly consisted of stretches and lifts. She didn’t lift nearly as much as Korra did. She’d become very... acquainted with her workout routine. She’d almost always find time to watch.

“Oh yeah I bet.”

“But I can keep going if you ask nicely.” Asami said. “Or I can grab myself a drink and some snacks and I’ll be happy to watch and cheer you on.”

Korra rolled her eyes, trying to hide the blush. Even after so long together, Asami could still very easily and without fail cause that reaction. It was a gift. “I’m almost done.” Korra answered. Asami made a pouting face and Korra laughed. “You’re welcome to join along.” she said, rolling over and laying flat on the ground. She pressed herself up on her hands and toes and began a set of pushups. 

Asami watched with pleasure as Korra’s muscles tensed and relaxed again and again. She was jealous of those arms. She was toned herself but there was a difference. Still feeling silly however, she got an idea. “Don’t mind if I do.”

She walked beside Korra, and at the height of her push up… “Hang on a second?”

Korra turned to look at her, her arms steady as tree trunks. It looked like she expected her to join in, which Asami did and probably not in the way she expected as she sat crossed legged on her back before crossing her arms.

“Those push ups looked a little too easy if you ask me. Now let’s see what you can do.” To her delight it didn’t even look like her added weight was straining Korra who was rolling her eyes in bemusement. 

“If you say so.” up and down up and down. It was a little like being on a ride, and Asami was terribly impressed as it didn’t even seem to break Korra’s stride. When they reached the twenty fifth rise, Korra paused. 

“So what do I get when we hit thirty.” she asked.

“Oh you’ll see...”

-Saturday-

That morning, something truly special had occurred. Neither Asami, nor Korra had any prior engagements. There was no crisis, no roving gang of troublemakers, no urgent business for the CEO, no spirit mischief and no factory mishaps. For once in what seemed like forever, the two women were allowed to remain in bed, and to sleep the morning away. 

Yesterday had ran the pair of them ragged, Korra with avatar business, though to Asami’s joy she had come home without a scratch. Asami had finalized the prototype design for the new airplane, working long into the afternoon, and knew she’d begin work on the physical thing on Monday if everything went well. Both had fallen in to bed with deep sighs of relief before wrapping their arms around one another.

The next week was booked, as most of them were, so these little moments needed to be relished.

Korra slept soundly. Despite her jokes, she didn’t snore either. Her hair was laid out around her pillow as she lightly rolled her head to the side. One leg was over the edge of the bed, but still covered in the sheets. She was a mobile sleeper, and yet she never disturbed Asami with her movements, who every morning seemed to find herself in Korra’s arms.

The same was true today as she lightly breathed, her eyes locked shut. She was a sound sleeper and mostly never moved. Her hair was nearly obscuring the pillow, splayed out in streaming dark silk. She often would tie it up before bed, but last night hadn’t bothered, electing for sleep as soon as possible. She’d drifted off nearly seconds after hitting the pillow. 

Both remained in bliss for a long while. Korra on her back, on arm resting on her stomach, the other underneath Asami’s back and resting on her shoulder. Asami slept on her side, her head nuzzled against Korra’s shoulder. 

The morning ticked on, and the sun drew high lighting up their dark curtains. It was nearly eleven when both of their eyes began to flutter as their arms began to stir. Korra rolled her head over to face Asami, as both of their eyes began to open, blinking away the sleep. Korra let out a soft yawn that carried over to Asami as she began to stretch out her arms before finding Korra’s hand with her own before giving it a tight squeeze.

“Good morning sweetie.”

“Morning honey.”

They said it with a little smile, happy to wake up next to someone whom they so loved. It was an incredible thing. For so many years, both had awoken alone. Then morning hadn’t really been special. Now, every moment was special. 

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The two kissed, long and lingering, still hazy with sleep. But a kiss was always a wonderful way to get into gear.

They parted and arose, ready to face the day. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had... so much fun writing this one! It was like each day was it's own prompt! like a mini korrasami week within the bigger week! I love them both so much that I just kept thinking of things for them to do. The routine for an avatar and a ceo is that there isn't one. Every day is something new! Thanks so much for reading! What day did you like most?


	3. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has always been a little camera shy, but Asami is adamant to get a picture of that beautiful grin.

Asami tugged at Korra’s arm, leading her along the way as she put up a half hearted resistance. “This is a bad idea.” She pointed out, knowing that once the idea had come into Asami’s head that she’d never turn away from it. Her happiness was infectious, almost outpacing her own misgivings. 

“It’ll be fun! Besides we still don’t have any good pictures together.” she pointed out. She cast a glance back at Korra, her hair rippling in the breeze. 

“Yeah and there’s a reason for that.” Korra cried as they got closer and closer. “Not everyone is as photogenic as you.”

Asami laughed that off. “Are you kidding me? You’re gorgeous, don’t worry so much! You’ll be fine I promise.”

Korra let out a sigh, defeated. There was nothing for it, this was happening. The two finally arrived at the large machine that stood for display. It was a new technology Asami was excited about. Something that could take more than one picture quickly over a few seconds. More chances for her to look like a goof Korra thought. Asami was holding her by the hand and bright with glee. Why she thought this was a good idea Korra would never know. Asami had seen some of her pictures and none of them were ‘gorgeous’.

“All the more reason to get a nice one.” Asami had said. “Don’t you want to look back and remember what you were like then?”

Korra had shaken her head. “Not really. If I don’t want to relive the embarrassment that is. Camera’s and I just don’t mix! Simple as that.” Her voice had been exasperated, and Asami had not given up that day or any day since.

Standing at the entrance to the machine, Korra gave a little tug on Asami’s arm, turning about to face her. “You go on without me, the pictures will turn out better that way.”

“Oh no, you’re not getting out of this that easy. Get in there and share your smile with the world.”

“I have! And it’s bad!” Korra said throwing her hands to the air. “It’s scares people.”

Asami rolled her eyes before she decided to play dirty by wrapping Korra up in a hug. “Your smile is the most beautiful thing in the world. I know that better than anyone.”

Korra swallowed nervously, completely taken aback. “Lay it on thick why don’t you.” her voice squeaked. “Can I have a few minutes to practice?” she asked.

“No.” and with that, Asami took her arm and dragged Korra into the booth, passing by the curtains that draped the entry way. Inside the walls were furnished with glossy wood paneling giving the whole thing a homey feeling. On one wall was what Korra could make out as the camera itself. Sitting across from it was a small bench, barely big enough for two. Asami sat her down before sitting down herself, her arms still wrapped around Korra. “Be brave Korra.” she said in a teasingly stern voice that made it sound like an order. “You can do this.”

The noise that escaped Korra’s lips was halfway between a whine and a confused thanks. 

They situated themselves, Korra feeling like she was a fish flopping uselessly out of the water. Asami sat very straight backed and proper, with one hand wrapped around Korra’s shoulders and the other grasping onto her hand. Korra did her best not to look like she wasn’t a nervous wreck. “How do we know when to smile?” Korra asked.

Asami quickly pressed a button that rested besides the lens. “In five, four, three, two and…..”

Korra caught off guard by how fast this was all happening twisted her lips into the best smile she could muster on short notice. There was a flash that dazed her eyes causing her to blink stupidly. A grinding whirring sound came from below the camera as the first section of the picture came out, already developed. The two leaned forward, and a scrunched up smirk crossed Asami’s lips. “I don’t.. Think it’s so bad.” she smiled.

Korra begged to differ. One eye was in the process of blinking, her head was cocked oddly to the side, and her grin looked like the was about to scream after being stabbed in the back. Actually, it looked like the smile someone gives when they know they’re caught stealing right before they run. A mixture of shame and flight instincts. The more she looked at it the more her shoulders sagged. 

“I’m a disaster.” She moaned, rubbing at her eyes. “I wasn’t ready!”

“Oh come on, I think it’s adorable.” Asami laughed and she genuinely meant it. Of course in the picture, she looked as brilliant as ever. Elegant, graceful, poised and stunning in every way. 

“Can we burn my half? Here I can do that right now.” she flicked a dash of flame from her fingers as Asami continued to laugh. 

There was another flash, again leaving Korra with sparkles in her eyes. She rubbed them away and again heard the sound of the photo being developed. “This thing works really fast.”

The next picture on the sheet appeared, and Asami burst out in histarics, quite closely to what she looked like in the picture. She’d been laughing, her eyes closed and a hand raised to her ruby lips. She looked amazingly pretty, and Korra resigned that they could keep that one. Korra on the other hand, had her face screwed up. One eye flat out closed as she concentrated on preparing to burn that first photo. The fire spiralled up from her hand as her lips were pierced together in a playful snarl.

“See? We’re getting there.” Asami cheered.

Korra slouched her back against the wall and slid down. “It’s hopeless. I’m photogenically impaired. The camera hates me.”

“We just need to find a way to get you to smile. Without forcing it.” Asami said merrily.

“How? Know any good jokes? I can’t do it when I’m self conscious.”

Asami seemed to ponder at this for a moment as the countdown begin again. She nudged at Korra’s side to get her to sit up a little, before muttering. “I think I can help you relax.” she smirked. “Hey, what’s this?”

Korra looked at her and found Asami pressing her lips against her own in a quick kiss, their noses softly brushing together. It caught her totally off guard, and yet she totally gave into it. There was a flash, but Korra barely noticed as her eyes were closed. Their lips parted and Korra opened her eyes to see Asami’s beautiful face smiling at her. “Relaxed?”

“Yeah.” Korra replied, a little more dreamily than she meant. 

The picture rolled out and the pair took a look. It had snapped at the best time, just as their noses touched, serenity on both of their faces as their lips connected. “Oh Korra, it's perfect.” She beamed. It was their first romantic picture capturing such a tender moment. “We have to send this to your parents.” she teased. Korra couldn’t help but blush at the thought, and how sweet that moment had been. 

The countdown began again and before she could brace herself, Asami was wrapping both arms around her in a tight hug, pressing her face against Korra’s and drawing her close. She couldn’t even react before there was a quick flash. 

The picture came out, and Asami’s face lit up in utter triumph. Korra was smiling, that cute little genuine smile that Asami loved so much. “We got it.” She declared with pride. Korra looked at it surprised. Asami was grinning widely in the picture, her eyes closed as she’d snuggled up to Korra. Korra had never seen her own smile before, and even she had to admit that when it was real, it wasn’t so bad. She thought she could even see the spark of love and adoration in her eyes as she looked to Asami, the blush still plain on her face. Leave it to Asami to bring out the best in her.

Korra grinned. “Pleased with yourself huh?” She asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

Asami winked. “Just a little. Only one photo left.” she said.

“Want to make it count?” Korra asked.

“What did you have in mind?” Asami said with a flutter of her eyelashes. It was clear to anyone she was having a great time. So much so that she was clearly not prepared.

The countdown began. Korra timed it just right, before launching a surprise kiss of her own at the nape of Asami’s neck. Asami had been so stricken and focused on the previous picture, that she was caught completely by surprise in a flurry of tossing hair and a fit of giggles. The picture printed, revealing the two of them beginning to fall over in a blur of motion, Asami's eyes wide with shock and terrified delight as her mouth opened in a laughing scream before toppling out of frame.

Asami was almost crying with laughter when she whined. “I wasn’t ready!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today! Oh my goodness, I sat at the end of this prompt for so long trying to figure out how to end it. I came up with a lot of ways but for awhile none of them seemed to be a good send off. Then I thought of the playful ending and thought that was the most fun so I hope it comes across well and that they feel in character! (I also hope it's okay to share these sort of thoughts in the notes!)
> 
> And come on Korra sweetie! You're smile has literally added years to my life, it's just the most beautiful thing! Asami's too! Don't be shy! I always loved the running gag in the show with her and her funny faces whenever she had a picture taken. When at the same time, her genuine smiles were just the most pure heartwarming things! :3


	4. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still recovering, Korra and Asami go out for the first time in a while, spending the evening with friends. As the slow music starts, Asami gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a modern AU, where Korra was in an car accident.

“Are you ready yet?” Asami called through the door. Korra was in the process of doing the finishing touches on her hair, tying a section of it into a small bun and placing a pin through it, allowing her bangs to still hang loosely on either side of her face. It wasn't anything extravagant, but she knew it was a style Asami liked.

“Just about.” She called in reply, finding it funny that Asami was waiting on her for once. Though her skill with makeup was impressive and she could do it insanely fast, if you timed it, she would still take the longest to get ready for party nights. At least that was the usual. 

Wrapping up, Korra looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased with the results. Nothing too fancy, just a bit of blue shadow to accentuate the color in her eyes. She’d learned a few tricks from Asami over the years, though she’d never go to the same extent.

When she rolled out of her room she proved herself right as she saw Asami sitting on the couch, hair lavishly detailed in swirling patterns, dark eyeliner surrounded by magenta shadow and lips the same color as her dress, swirling silk and rose red which hung to just below the knee. Needless to say the sight took Korra’s breath away and she never got tired of it. 

Hearing her, Asami turned and smiled. “Looking good.” She said as she stood up. “We’re definitely going to be turning a few heads.”

“With you that’s kinda cheating.” Korra said as the two began moving for the door, while Asami placed a hand over her heart over exaggerating how grateful she was.

“Stop that or I’ll get an ego.” She said, closing the door behind them, after which they took an elevator down to the garage. Korra carefully arose out of her chair, not wobbly or shakily as she would have been a few weeks ago but it was easy to see how much strength she’d lost the past months. She could still bench two Asami's probably, but there was an effect from inactivity, exercise as she might. Progress was progress though she supposed. 

After rigorous physical therapy, she’d made some headway no doubt and Asami assured her that she would continue to do so. But for the time being, she’d still need the chair for most things. Once she was in the car, Asami folded up the chair, placing it in the trunk before entering the driver’s seat. She flashed Korra a smile as she started the car which purred to life with an infectious vigor and the two were off.

It took about fifteen minutes to get across town to their destination. An old night club, the kind of classy joint you always saw in the movies. The clientele was high class, suit and vest were required. It wasn't Korra's usually haunt, but it was a good place to spend an evening, especially a romantic one. 

“They should already be inside.” Asami said, hopping from the car once in park to prepare Korra’s chair, before helping her into it. The two had this down like clockwork by now, working on instinct. Korra was comfortable with letting people help, especially Asami who went way beyond, supporting her whenever she could, and always with a smile and a reassuring thought. She'd never miss a chance to offer a helping hand, and Korra couldn't express how that made her feel.

The two entered the club, a pair of men in red suits opening the doors for them, and instantly the mood of the place washed over them like a drug. Pale lights casting dim shadows across the booths and the shimmering multicolored floors, the chink of glass against bottle. Smoke hovered above one side of the club in a haze that caught the light to a almost cinematic effect. And over it all was a soft melodic jazz that played so smoothly you almost forgot people were on the other end of the sound creating it. It was like stepping back through time, to an age of old cars and flapper dresses.

The first time Korra had come here, she felt out of place, being used to a different kind of music scene. Punk and rock, and there no one ever wore a tie and no pair of jeans was left unripped. However it didn’t take her long to get used to it, and to enjoy the atmosphere, as long as a certain someone else was by her side at least though in truth she thought anything could be fun arm in arm with her.

They did some maneuvering around waiters and tables before finding their way to the booth in which currently sat Bolin and Opal who waived them over.

“Hey ladies, looking good.” Bolin winked flashing them two pointed fingers causing Opal to roll her eyes.

“Not looking too shabby yourself.” Asami replied. “Nice tie.”

Bolin straightened the bow tie he wore. “Well you know, it’s a classy establishment. Gotta fit in. I wanted a monocle, but couldn’t find one in time.”

“He was one step away from buying a fake curly mustache.” Opal laughed. “I think I over sold him on how fancy he needed to be.”

Korra hopped from her chair and slid into the booth beside Bolin, with ease, still strong in her arms of course. Asami flattened the chair and placed it beside the side of the booth before sliding in herself, her hand immediately finding its way’s to Korra’s under the table, their fingers intertwining. For Korra, it felt good to have an anchor, it grounded her, keeping her thoughts in the moment instead of wandering off to places they shouldn't go. 

“Is this your first time?” Asami asked. Opal shook her head, but Bolin nodded.

“Places like this were a pipe dream when we were kids. I’ve only had caviar once, before tonight. And I got to say I still can’t tell if it’s delicious or terrible. I’ll have to do more testing.” Bolin answered, eyeing the menu with ravenous hunger.

“Aren’t you glad we each hooked up with girls from the upper crust.” Korra whispered to Bolin.

“It has its advantages.” He shrugged.

Opal nearly planted a hand to her face, though she couldn't hide her quiet giggle at Bolin's shenanigans.

“Oh is that all I am to you?” Asami frowned mockingly. “I thought you loved me for more than my money.”

“Of course I do.” Korra smiled slyly appreciating the banter. “You also have great hair.”

Asami giggled. “Well that’s good enough for now I guess.”

Korra wasn't gonna let it end that quickly though, a devilish look crossing her eyes. “And that body.” Korra whistled causing Asami to blush a little as she absentmindedly pressed her hair behind her ear.

“Thanks for keeping it classy babe.” Asami shook her head but couldn’t hide her amusement as those dark rosy lips curved into a warm smile that rushed over Korra almost like water.

Over the course of the next hour, the double daters talked and laughed and ate and generally had a lovely time. She hadn't had a chance to see Bolin and Opal much lately save for when they dropped by to visit. Evening’s like this were fun, and it was always good to get out of the house with Korra nearly leaping at any opportunity to do just that. During these months, she sometimes she felt so disconnected, like she existed in a haze while everyone else lived in a clearer, more vibrant world, and at her worse times she felt like a burden to those around her. Dead weight. Time had proven to her that no one else felt that way. Her friends treated her the same way as the day they'd met, and she adored them for that. As the four chatted, joked and laughed, it felt like old times, and was a reminder to Korra that nothing had really changed.

The slow rythmic melody that had been drifting across the club came to an end with thunderous applause. Then, the music started once more and became lively, something to swing to, leading Opal and Bolin to excuse themselves to the dance floor. Those two loved dancing, and it was really sweet to watch them Korra thought. It was obvious to anyone that they were in love. They'd had some rough patches in their relationship, but they always worked it out in the end. And Korra was rooting for them, thinking they were the cutest, and so very perfect for each other. The way they smiled and laughed as they danced was admirable, the ideal connection anyone should be lucky to have.

Korra scooped another helping of some kind of sauce and a fancy slice of bread and took a bite. “I don’t even want to think about how much this food cost.” She said with her mouth full. “But it’s worth it.”

Asami shook her head. “I know the cook, he’s an old friend so I kind of have a season pass here.”

“Does he make this stuff for delivery?” Korra asked jokingly and as she did she reached for the stem of her glass and lifted it to her lips. As the wine warmed her throat, Asami couldn’t help but notice the slightest of shakes in Korra's hand. A tremble that had shown itself over the last few months predominantly in her left arm. The same one that had taken the brunt of the impact during the accident.

Korra noticed it too, and set the glass down and shaking her head ever so gently, smiling to herself. 'Still have a ways to go' she thought. Always, always a bit more to go. Sometimes she felt like she was pretending, forcing herself to be cheerful and to act as if nothing had changed. In odd truth she wasn’t pretending, and she was probably happier these last few months then she had ever been in her life with Asami at her side. They're connection had only grown, and she knew without even a moments doubt that she was improving faster because of her support. But every now and again, something minor, something inconsequential would bring it all flooding back to cast a shadow over her mood. Doubt, insecurity and a harsh bitterness at her situation always seemed to hit at once. 

“You okay?” Asami asked placing her hand on Korra’s. The concern was obvious in her eyes. She'd developed an impeccable sense of Korra's mood during their months together. Usually she had a legendary poker face, but all that melted away whenever the compassion came out, and she had a lot of that to spare.

“Yeah.” Korra answered, gripping Asami’s hand tightly. “I choose to blame the wine.” She smiled brushing it off. Asami knew better.

Just then, the song ended, and the audience clapped their approval once more. As they finished, the band began to play something else. A slower tune, not as jazzy as the one before. The lights dimmed and just like that, a look of determination flashed across Asami’s eyes. “C’mon.” she said, sliding herself from the booth and standing by the table looking expectently at Korra who could only blink in surprise.

“Beg your pardon?” she asked.

“I’m asking you to dance silly.” Asami grinned knowingly.

It was funny, the weight of the question hit Korra oddly in that moment. It was simply weird to consider that though they had been a couple for nearly a year, they’d never danced together. And at this moment it felt like a hole that simply had to be filled, if only because it felt right.

Korra began to gently slide her way out from the booth, and at the edge took Asami’s hand, helping her to stand with the same care she’d shown for so long now. Korra could stand of her own strength, though it took a moment. Asami watched as Korra’s feet cautiously shifted on the ground, testing to see if they could take the weight. Once she was up, the two slowly moved to the dance floor, among a dozen other couples, all wrapped up in each other as every a care in the world faded away into a distant abstract. In this moment, nothing else mattered.

Korra had a noticeable limp in her left leg, which was what took the most damage during the accident, and due to this was one of the things giving her the most trouble. Korra wasn’t self conscious though, at least not for her own sake. In fact she was mostly worried she’d accidentally step on Asami.

Asami though seemed collected, one hand wrapped with Korra’s, the other she placed gently on Korra’s waist. And slowly, the two began to sway with the music. Their feet did not move, instead just moving with the torso and hips. Not quite in time, and at a more cautious pace then the temper of the music. Testing the waters as it were. And when everything seemed to be working, they pressed their bodies closer together and Asami began to step side to side.

Asami’s grip was strong too. She wasn’t lifting Korra up or anything, but her hands were firm, and Korra knew she wouldn’t be allowed to fall. She began to attempt the footwork as well. All anyone was doing was the average romantic dance, arm in arm, slowly turning and moving their feet only minimally. But the last part was causing Korra some trouble. Her right leg though still weak could match Asami’s movements, but her left lagged behind, unable to raise off the floor even a few centimeters.

Asami noticed, and smiled, stopping her movements. “Here.” She said. “Step on my foot.”

This got her a raised eyebrow from Korra. “You sure?”

“Yeah. No problem, see?” Korra did as she was told, and allowed her foot to rest on top of Asami’s. Then the two began to move again, and this time it was much smoother. Both were carried off by the rhythm of the dance, enraptured in each other's arms. Luckily Asami was a touch taller, so the setup didn’t cause any strain for her, and Korra simply allowed herself to be guided by Asami who was supporting her yet again. The movement was a soothing rhythm, and Korra found herself getting carried away in it. It, and in Asami's touch as their bodies pressed together. She saw Bolin and Opal, a few yards away, in a very similar pose. Bolin caught her eye, and seeing her and Asami on the dance floor, he flashed her a warm smile. One she couldn't help but return in earnest. There was something about being happy for someone else, about someone being happy for you, and about being happy for yourself that all wrapped together, and created a light feeling in her stomach. The same kind she always had, when she was close to Asami.

Korra lifted her head to look at Asami. To lose herself in those brilliant green eyes, so filled with compassion and warmth. In that smile that Korra could never get enough of. “This is it.” She whispered as her heart began to swell. “Our first dance.”

Asami laughed, nodding to the side, looking as if she was lost in a memory as well. “Yeah. Good as expected?”

Korra allowed her head to rest back on Asami’s shoulder, lost in the intimacy, the closeness and the sense of safety it gave. It was pure serenity to feel the embrace of another this way, to feel their hearts beating as one. “Better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Reused this from a year or two ago. Edited and updated a touch here and there again :) I just liked this one enough that I wanted to use it again and it's always fun to revisit your work and see where you were and how you've grown.


	5. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami check out a dorm room for the semester, both trying to help the other through difficult times and revealing an unspoken understanding between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, Post Accident

Asami turned the door knob, and gently pressed it open before returning to Korra’s back. The door was wide enough for her chair, as this room was specifically made for wheelchair bound students.

The accident had been in the last few weeks of the previous semester, marking this as an enormous step in life returning to normal. The two of them had had a difficult time landing this dorm room actually. They’re apartment was far across town making it an incredible challenge to travel back and forth every day. The room itself had been occupied until last week and it was the only one of its sort the campus had, a gross lax as far as Asami was concerned and she was sure to bring this up to somebody who could change that. She was only glad that a majority of Korra's classes were in buildings designed to be inclusive.

Korra wheeled herself through the doorway and gauged her surroundings, Asami trailing behind her. “Wow.” She mused. “I mean I saw the pictures, but check out how big this place is in person. Score am I right?”

Asami smiled at this. Korra had grown a talent for finding the bright side in things. And she was right. It was around twice the size of the average room with every amenity that could be expected for wheelchair access. “Reminds me of all the changes you made back home.” Korra exclaimed.

“Just more professional.” Asami admitted causing Korra to scoff.

“Right, like some of that stuff you put in wasn’t space age tech.” she laughed, checking out the bathroom, finding it acceptable to her tastes.

The two of them had done a lot of research as well as a lot of discussion. For awhile there, it seemed as if Korra had no intentions of continuing her college career. Those talks were during the not so good weeks. Asami had never seen her so crushed. It was like every dream and hope for the future, any life she had imagined for herself had been snatched away. But with time, her mood and expectations improved. She was the most determined person Asami had ever met and having been with her for so long, she knew that nothing would ever break her spirit. She'd taken several hits from life, and always come out stronger on the other side. It was nothing short of inspiring.

When she finally entertained the notion of going back to school, Asami had helped making sure every course was accessible. Two classes weren’t, and the pair negotiated with the staff a way to take the courses online, which Korra had joked she should just do for all her classes, though Asami could tell that part of the draw of going back to school for her would be having a reason to go out, explore the area and be free rather than sitting in front of a computer every day learning her lessons. The confinement of the apartment had driven her nuts those first weeks. Plus this way she was closer to a gym which was a huge plus for her. It all had turned out as good as could be expected, with every person in their lives supporting them. Asami smiled. The memory of Korra’s mother and father arguing with the campus board about their pet policy was particularly amusing. It was easy to see where Korra got her passion from.

Naga began trotting around the room as well observing where an acceptable place to sleep was, and she seemingly found it by hopping onto the window sill and curling up in the sun. Even then she still took up the whole space in a massive tuft of sleepy white fur.

Asami moved forward to set Korra’s suitcase on her bed, Korra rolling up to help unpack. The first thing she grabbed was a rolled up poster tucked in the side of the suitcase. It was a poster of her favorite punk band. Asami grinned at this and this did not go unnoticed.

“Everyone knows the first thing you unpack when you move is a sentimental personal thingy.” She declared.

“I didn’t say anything.” Asami chuckled already thinking of her own musical posters she might place about. The two had opposite tastes at first, but each had grown fond of the others style, and that counted in more ways than one. “So how are things seeming so far?”

“Good.” Korra chirped. “Five bucks says Naga never moves from that spot.” She mused causing Naga to let out the dog version of a scoff without even opening her eyes. “Doesn't seem as dreary as I thought it would, and everyone seems nice. That elevator though might get a bit crowded some days. You know maybe I could try….”

“No.” Asami retorted.

“What? I didn’t even say what….” Korra began before Asami cut her off.

“You were going to say you might have to try rolling down the stairs.”

Korra shrugged in admittance. Ever since becoming more comfortable in the chair, Korra had a habit of finding the most dangerous possible things she could do in it. Wheelies, skidding, break neck speeds, and even finding her way downstairs by leaning on the hind wheels and using her strength to move the wheels from one step to the other. The site of this the first time had nearly given Korra’s mother a heart attack. Asami too was horrified though she found the show of muscle… impressive for lack of a better word though she tried not to admit it.

“Okay fine. Just using the elevator.” Korra conceded.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” She said before muttering under her breath. “Mom.”

“I heard that.” Asami rolled her eyes with a smile. One of the first signs of Korra's improvement had been the return of her banter, and Asami loved it. 

Korra began fiddling with her clothes before her wandering eye led to a small doorframe in the back right corner of the room. Because of the layout, she hadn’t even noticed it. “Hey what’s that? I didn’t see that there in the pictures. Is it a closet or something?”

She set her clothes down before rolling to check it out. She opened the room and reached for the light and found a normal sized dorm room equipped with all the usual things, including a bed on the other side. 

Asami sat herself on the bed and shrugged. “Surprise… roomie.” her tone was a little nervous, as she waited for Korra's reaction.

Korra stared at her for a second. This hadn’t been mentioned in any of those talks. In fact Korra had adamantly insisted that Asami shouldn’t have to change her school plans for her.

She looked at the door frame, smelling the fresh cut of wood. “Did you…”

“Pay them to conjoin the rooms. Yup.” Asami replied a little shyly. Asami was a year ahead of Korra, her classes more intensive. And she had a mechanic job to boot. Knowing this and the argument that could proceed, Asami continued, “Please don’t be mad. It’s… if I had stayed back home, I wouldn’t get to see you as much.” And I wouldn’t be able to help as much she wanted to say, but the sentiment went without saying.

Since the accident, she had stayed by Korra’s side nearly constantly. The worry would be plain on her face whenever she couldn’t be. It broke her heart to leave her for more than a week. Not because she thought Korra Needed the help, Asami wasn’t overbearing, and Korra had a fountain of her own strength to pull from. It's just that she wanted her to know that she was there if she was needed. Wanted her to know she wasn't alone.

It had been a rough time for both of them to say the least. Korra’s accident, Asami’s issues with family. They were both deeply hurt, and it was through each other that they best began healing. Having someone to confide in, to cry with, to offer a kind word when they needed it most could make all the difference. As far as Asami was concerned, she wouldn't have made it very far without Korra.

Asami waited for a retort, she knew she should have told her about this weeks ago, but got none. Instead Korra rolled forward and looked at Asami, one eye hidden by her bangs, the other glossy and reflective with tears. “I’m not mad.” She breathed almost with a shudder to the breath, as she was overwhelmed. There were things she wanted to say. Things she felt. That she probably would have refused to let Asami do this if she had told her. Because she didn’t want to be a burden. That she knew how much Asami cared, and how worried she would be about this coming off the wrong way. Asami was like that, thinking of others first, never wanting to impose any slight. And Korra’s situation could and had been a touchy subject sometimes. She knew Asami was not doing this because she thought Korra was incapable. Just the opposite. She wanted to be there. To be close for her, to be a hand to hold. Someone to listen. Love always fought not to be separated.

“Thank you.” Korra said, first taking Asami’s hand in her own, before wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace that Asami returned. Both of them still had a difficult path to tread. But they wouldn’t walk it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :) edited and updated an old piece again. With the prompt being roommates, I just thought I'd like to spin this again. I just like the idea of them going out of their way to be there for each other. 
> 
> I'd love to write a college au one day!


	6. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against Korra's warnings, Lady Sato disguises herself in a mission to offer aid to surrounding villages. As a mysterious fog begins to overtake them, she wonders if Korra was right to worry about her.

A gentle wind passed through the blossoms as the rustling of the forest and the trees swayed like a army of ghosts in the morning fog. A small caravan passed through that fog, wheeling carts, hauling cargo with the House Sato crest upon them. Amidst their number were several guards, though Asami herself had felt this would only attract attention. So to be sure, she was counted among their number. A lady would not usually travel with such an entourage, and so she was in disguise, having shed her noble regalia in favor of a more common attire. No one among the party knew their lady walked among them, and she preferred it this way. Most acted so stiffly around a noble woman. 

That said, there was one who was not strictly speaking a member of their party.

“Is everything going well?” A voice asked Asami, slightly from behind and to her right. When they’d first known each other, such an entrance would have startled Asami. As the years had drifted by, she got used to it and had even begun to look forward to it.

A smile appeared on her face before she answered. “With you watching over me? I think so.” 

Korra appeared at her side, walking along with the rest as if she’d been there the whole time. A mischievous grin on her face. How she loved to sneak up on Asami. 

“You don’t have to be so clandestine Korra.”

“Oh yes I do. If they knew I was here, then the disguise wouldn’t help much.” She mused, before looking Asami up and down. “You do look nice though.” she beamed. “You can make anything look good.”

Asami had to stifle her laugh. She knew that Korra was in the right. If anyone recognized her, they’d know more was travelling in this caravan than just some supplies. “Thanks.”

Korra continued to playfully admire her. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair tied back. It’s pretty this way.” Usually, Asami was dressed for court, allowing her hair to flow down her back like a cascading waterfall. Now, it was wrapped around, tied in a large tail, mostly tucked away by her hat. 

Asami chuckled to herself. “No matter where we find ourselves, you never miss the chance to say something sweet.”

Korra turned her head, as if looking at into the treeline with caution. But Asami knew it was to hide the blush. Feeling guilty for that, Asami offered her a way out. “Have you been with us since we left?”

Korra nodded. “Yes, and for the record, I still think you should have stayed at the castle. Risking yourself like this isn’t necessary.”

They’d had this conversation once already, Korra insisting she not go. But this was her work. Her tools, and caravans such as these had been lost too many times already. The people of her region needed this aid, whatever the price. She’d said as much to Korra about this, who’d not hidden her worry. “I’m safer with you than I am at the castle.” Asami offered. “But you shouldn’t worry. I’ll be fine… I promise.”

Korra smiled at this. She had her own obligations, ones more far reaching than Asami was beholden to. She’d never dream of asking Korra to help with something like this when there were so many who relied on her, and so Asami had resolved to take care of this herself, despite what anyone said. 

“You can handle yourself, I know that better than anyone.” Korra smiled, remembering how they’d first met and how it hadn’t gone the way she’d expected. “But a helping hand and a watchful eye is never a bad thing.”

Asami cast a look around and saw that no one was watching them, and took the moment to find Korra’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “And I love you for that. If you want to tag along, I won’t stop you. But I don’t want you to think you have to drop what you’re doing for me.”

It was funny, Korra had said something very similar to that to Asami once. 

“Alright. If you’re sure.” she said, taking a careful glance around one last time. As they walked together, she quickly planted a small kiss on Asami’s cheek. “Stay safe. Promise me.”

When Asami turned, she saw Korra already walking away, and knew that soon she’d be out of sight. Off to her own work. 

“I promise.”

\---

The fog had grown more dense in the hours since Korra had left. The way they had passed was long and winding, without another traveller in sight. The men were not nervous though, as they were ready and trained. Asami remained firm as well. This route had been a secret one she’d hoped, the men only knowing where they were going an hour into the journey, so there could be no deceit to harrow them.

All should have been in order, and yet Asami could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. The forest had gone too quiet, even the birds having silenced their songs. “Everyone remain alert.” The captain had said. 

The fog obscured their sight, allowing them to only see a short ways beyond the tree line to their left. To their right, was a steep incline, nearly twenty feet down which ran a bubbling river. The sound of the water passing by far below seemed to soften the advance of their footsteps, but it also would cover anything else.

Yet through the rippling water, there was something that was breaking the silence. The captain noticed too, and raised a hand for the company to stop. They did so and all began to listen. Drifting over the wind, came the soft lyrical tune of a song. Distant at first, but growing closer, becoming more haunting as it did. Asami listened closely, but could not make out the words. Whatever it was, the language sounded old, as did the source. The captain stepped forward, with a brief hand signal to be on guard. Asami saw hands clench around blades and staffs. She readied herself as well, musing in her mind briefly that Korra was going to have a wonderful time saying “I told you so.”

Through the fog, a figure began to appear. At first it was little more than a silhouette, but as it approached, the figure became clear, and all saw the form of an old woman, dressed in flowing robes of white and violet. She walked with a cane, and continued to sing, not changing her direction or pausing in the slightest. 

“You there, halt!” Cried the captain. Asami watched as the woman slowly came to a stop, her high sandals crunching against the road as she did. 

Her face was obscured by a large hood, leaving only her mouth to be seen. The captain eyed her with suspicion. He seemed to be pondering something. “That song. Where did you learn it?”

The woman did not move. The wind slowly drifting through her robes. “Most have forgotten it. But I see some still know the old ways.” her voice was rasped, and Asami recognized her dialect as something very old. 

The captain barked an order, and the company drew their weapons, Asami reaching for her own. 

“Stand aside.” Ordered the captain. “This doesn’t need to come to blows.” 

The woman chuckled, lifting her head back, and Asami saw with horror that the woman bore six eyes, overtaken completely by the pupil, and the first thought that came to mind was that of a spider. “That is for you to decide. We however will feast either way.” As she spoke, she bore a awful set of hooked fangs protruding from her mouth.

A bark of another order, and Asami watched as from out of the shadow, several more figures appeared. Their forms were tall, several of them barring twisted horns upon their heads and each one bearing a weapon visible even through the fog. Oni she thought. “Protect the carts!” Someone called. 

Asami braced herself as the attackers descended from the fog in a whirl of movement. Within seconds she heard the clang of metal against metal as the battle was joined. In front of them, the old woman had produced several long jagged legs that pierced into the ground like spikes she began to clash with the captain, her form continuing to grow more and more monstrous.

She heard a thumping to her left and saw that one of the creatures had set it’s gaze on her. It roared, baring a set of sharp fangs as it did so. Acting on instinct, Asami began to run, to sprint towards the foe. It brandished it’s gnarled spear with relish as it’s great form began to lumber over. Asami had been taught to close the distance in her training, and that’s what she did, picking up the pace as the thing began to swing it’s great arms. But she was the faster, and as she had ran, she produced a thin strand of rope, weighted on either end. She began to swirl it, before casting it in an arch that ended with the rope wrapping tightly around the things legs. This caught the beast off guard, and it began to sway on unsteady footing, unable to take another step.

Asami was already ready, having to leap onto one of the things knees in order to reach for the things spear. In its confusion, its grip had slackened, and before it could master itself, she’d snatched it right out of his fingers. Asami pressed her foot to the things chest, and propelled herself away with a mighty kick. Still in the air, she turned herself about, raising her arms with spear in hand as she swung for the things head, hitting it with a sickening crack with the wooded end of the spear. It crashed to the ground kicking up a storm of dust, just as Asami landed herself, spear still in hand. It did not stir, and she turned ready to face the next foe. 

The line created to protect the carts had held, but a few of the more nimbler creatures whose skin she now saw was hued red had taken to leaping over the line altogether. One moved to slash down upon one of the guards before he could turn, but Asami was there to drive the spear into the things side. It gave a loud howl before collapsing to the ground. The guard exchanged a look with Asami, and she saw that now, up close and no longer obscured by her hat, he recognized her face. 

“My lady?” He asked, staggered and confused.

“We’re gonna be okay.” She assured, him, turning his focus back to the battle at hand, which now spread further and further into the road. In the noise and the madness, she couldn’t tell if they were winning or being overrun. She did turn in time however to watch as the captain’s sword passed cleanly through the spider woman’s neck. Her head hit the ground first, her singing finally stopped. The captain staggering back with a lingering sigh.

What he did not see, was the horned Oni breaking through the line, and charging for him. Asami cried a warning but over the din of battle it was useless. The only thing she had time to do was run, and to throw herself between the two. The Oni collided with her, knocking the wind from her as the world became a cyclone, whirling mess as the sky was at one moment above her and at another moment beneath her feet. She tumbled down the slope in a freefall, the sound of battle being swallowed up by the sound of cracking branches and impacting dirt. There was nothing to catch onto and no way to stop herself. All she could do was wait and pray for it to be over.

After ten long seconds, she felt the slope beginning to even out. At the same time however, she felt her shoulder collide with a tree. She didn’t hear a crack, but the pain that shot through her was enough to rattle her teeth. She rolled and skidded until eventually she felt the grass below give way to fine rocks and sand. The spinning of the world began to slow, until finally she felt sand give way to water and everything seemed to stop. 

She gasped for breath, as she felt every ache of that fall beginning to pulse. When she was ready, she looked up, still sprawled out as she was and took in her surroundings. She’d crashed into the midst of the river, running quickly along amidst sandbars and the shrubbery of the banks. Casting a glance back, she saw a churning waterfall not a few yards upstream. Cherry blossoms floated in the water as it passed. The whole place would have been beautiful she thought under different circumstances. The Oni lay a few yards away, the spear she’d taken sticking from its chest. He wasn’t moving, and for a moment she thought she’d earned the chance to catch her breath. 

It wasn’t to be. A rustling came from the bank, and she looked just in time to see three more crash through the foliage out into the river to check on their fallen comrade. They marvelled at the spear, as his blood mixed with the stream, before setting their gazes on her. 

Asami let out a sigh, lifting her still aching body up. She stood shakily, as the crisp water rushed past, soaking through her tabi and chilling her to the bone. Her wet hair had come loose from its tie, clinging to her face in waves of black. Breath exhaled into puffs of vapor as she readied herself as best she could, reaching into her bag for something she hoped hadn’t been lost in the tumble. 

The three creatures seemed to find this amusing, one of them even smiling though the tusks made that expression difficult to read. “It’s a lady.” one of the sneered before turning to her. “The Lady I think.”

“Sato? Well there’s a prize.” another muttered. 

Asami said nothing, choosing instead to calm her breathing and ready herself for the fight. The three Oni began to march forward, their weapons dragging in the sand. She closed her eyes to center herself. When they opened, she saw that she wasn’t alone. Standing now between her and the Oni, was Korra.

The three only hesitated for a moment before rushing forward, one after the other, and one after the other they fell. It was almost too fast to see. In seconds, Korra delivered sweeping kicks of flame, slashes of water and missiles of rock. Each one calculated and controlled. One movement, one fallen foe.The three crashed to the ground with enough force to send her robes billowing in the wind. 

Asami watched in awe was awash in relief. “Trouble just seems to follow you wherever you go.” Korra said turning around and walking towards her and taking her in her arms making sure she wasn’t hurt. “Are you okay?”

Now that Korra was here she was, every bit of tension and pain seemed to ease at her touch. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to be swept away in her embrace. “Yeah… I think so. You’re not gonna let me live this one down are you?”

Korra shook her head. “No.”

Asami heard a dripping sound that was enough for her to open her eyes. She looked up and saw one of the Oni had arisen, raising its club above Korra. 

Her gloved hand shot forward, and a brilliant arch of blue sizzled in the air at her touch as the demon gave out a final cry before crashing into the water for good. 

Korra turned, and looked down at the demons clearly impressed, one arm still wrapped around Asami. “I guess we’re even.”

\---

That night, Asami found herself back in the castle, in the safety of her own room. The handmaid's had made such a fuss over her when she’d returned. Insisting on bathing her at once to get all the mud and forest out of her. Then they’d set about mending her all evening. Nothing had been broken, but that collision with the tree had left a nasty bruise over half of her back along with a myriad of scratches and cuts. Due to this, she knelt now by her bed, resting as best she could, her warm robes worn with one arm, leaving her shoulder bare and revealing the bandages. 

Her idea of resting however, was writing out a letter of what had happened, the ink still fresh on the paper. She was going to follow it with an order to increase patrols around the countryside, in order to protect any travellers. This had been the last of many attacks, and nothing at this moment matter to her more than the safety of the people.

She’d been elated to know that her company of guards hadn’t lost a man. There had been a few injuries, but nothing major. Asami had been sent back to the castle at once when she and Korra had reunited with them. The captain had been utterly livid as had her father. She thought that it was safe to guess that she wasn’t living this castle, let alone her room for a good long while. She was content however, as a few hours ago, they’d received word that the shipment had arrived and been dispersed. It was a weight off of her shoulders, and made the trip more than worth it.

She made the finishing touches on the letters, before allowing them to dry. It was then she felt a cool gust of wind coming in through the window. She turned to find it open, the wind gently billowing the silk curtains of her room. She was perplexed for a moment, as she remembered vividly having closed that before the sun went down.

The realization came quickly as she couldn’t help but smile. “You don’t have to sneak in you know. You’re welcome through my doors at any time.”

Korra, stepped out from the shadows, having obscured herself amidst that hanging silk. “I thought with everything that was going on, it’d be best not to bother the guard with a visit.” she grinned. She came to rest at Asami’s side, taking in the bandages and the great black blue splotch ever growing on her back. “That looks awful. Does it hurt terribly?”

Asami brushed the worry away with a smile. “It’s not so bad as it looks.” she lied. In truth it was throbbing but she could handle it. She looked at Korra with a loving stare. “Thanks again.”

Korra smiled. “I think we’re making a habit of watching out for each other.” 

“Knowing you I don’t think I could be safer.” Asami replied.

Korra seemed to appreciate that. “Just… don’t run off again. When I got found the caravan… I didn’t see you and… I was terrified something had happened.” she admitted. It was unusual to hear her so vulnerably bear her feelings, and so Asami placed her hand on her’s to ease her worry. “Not saying you couldn’t have handled yourself of course.”

Asami laughed. “Of course.”

The pair giggled. “I guess telling you to be careful won’t do much good.”

“Why do you say that?” Asami asked curiously.

“Cause I wouldn’t listen either if someone said that to me.”

Asami smiled at this, situating herself closer to Korra. “I suppose the pair of us are just hopeless. Magnets for trouble.”

Korra snickered. “It’s scary how true that is.” she took the moment to glance at the moon casting it’s pale light through the window, before giving way to the golden light of the flickering lanterns set about the room. “So… what was in the crates?”

Asami pressed some of her still wet hair behind her ear. “Some of my beacons. We know that something about their electric field can keep the demons away, so I wanted to offer what protection I could.” She admitted. “I hope it does some good.”

“It will. Demons are starting to show themselves more and more, so I’m glad we can do something for them.” Korra offered before pressing a hand to Asami’s good shoulder. “I know they’re very thankful for all that you do for them.” she kissed Asami on the brow and smiled. “You might not hear that here in the castle, so I’ll say it if no one else will.”

Words could not express how much that meant to Asami. “Thanks. The same goes for you too you know.”

Korra laughed this off. “It’s okay I know they hate me.”

“No!” Asami insisted with a smile. “I’m being serious. Do you know how many visitors we get, giving their thanks for what you’ve done? I know it’s not always easy to see but the people do thank you.”

This had the intended effect, and Korra was grinning brightly now. “Well that’s nice to hear. Like I said I am trying to do things a bit more… cleanly.” Korra received a lot of grief for much of her work as usually it left behind a bit of damage.

“You’ll get the hang of it.” Asami assured her. “I know it.”

“Thanks. So… are you stuck in here for the next twenty years?” she asked.

Asami shrugged. “If I’m lucky. I’m just happy he didn’t find out about the rest of the things in those carts.” When Korra shot her an inquisitive look, she continued. “I get letters from the villagers, pleas, requests. We have a fair share of things that do us no good in the castle, so I thought I’d offer where I could.”

Korra narrowed her eyes at her. “What like food?” Asami nodded. “Your inventions?” She nodded again. “Money?”

“Now and again.” Asami admitted.

Korra smiled, stifling a laugh. “You’re right, when he finds out you’re never leaving this tower.” she snickered.

Asami buried her face in her hands. “Oh I know. He’s going to be so livid.” she’d be lucky to even step foot in the surrounding gardens again. “I’m going to go mad if I’m locked up in here for the next few months.”

Korra took her hand and patted it gently. When Asami looked at her, she winked. “Yeah, you’re doomed.” Asami laughed, giving Korra a light push. Korra glanced at the still open window for a moment and an idea slowly occurred to her, as a grin widened across her face. “Maybe I can help with that.” she offered.

“How so?” Asami asked.

Korra nodded at the window and shrugged. “I’m pretty good at getting where I need to go. Locked door or not. So with a little practice…”

Asami looked at the window, then back to Korra. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, not even noticing the pain in her shoulder as she gave Korra a longing kiss. “How’d I get so lucky to have someone like you watching out for me?”

Korra smiled. “I ask myself the same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeh! I had a lot of fun with this one! One of my favorite movies is the assassin, and I think I channeled a lot of that into this story! I definitely imagined Korra in a similar outfit to Yinniang! Though the spooky supernatural stuff was my brand of flavor.
> 
> I've always adored feudal au's though this isn't exactly that. I think the characters can blend so well into that sort of setting. Kinda played fast and loose with the dialogue. Blending it between something more modern like the show, and something more suited to the times. Once again, I find my mind buzzing with Au musings. I already have ideas on how Korra and Asami met in this verse. So I might continue with this one day! Thanks for reading!


	7. Childhood Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami visits the southern water tribe on a business trip with her father. While exploring the city, she stumbles upon Korra whose worried about a broken gift. Together, the pair try to fix it, becoming friends in the process.

Asami tucked herself deeper into her winter coat, as the chilling winds of the southern water tribe seemed to gust down from mountains made entirely of ice. She’d been struck with wonder ever since she’d arrived from that boat with her family a day ago. It was so unlike anything she was used to. She was used to trees and grass and skyscrapers. Here, everywhere you looked everything was blue or white. Everything was ice or snow, it was enough to make her eye’s a little blurry if she wasn’t careful. Sometimes she had to blink away a daze from looking around, almost like you had to do after looking at the sun.

Cold was another thing she wasn’t used to. She’d thought she’d been, playing around in the snow during the winter, even going higher in the mountains around republic city. The cold she felt now was something different altogether. She had never seen her own breath so much, and every time she was about to go back outside, her father made sure she was wrapped in no less than three layers of clothing. Yet she’d kept returning to the bitter chill of the outside, hoping to explore as much as she could before they had to go. The meetings her father had come here for weren't exactly thrilling. She’d made a point of sitting in whenever it was time to discuss making things. Talking about new machines and how to make them, that sort of thing she liked. It was the business talk that she wasn’t very fond of, and what made up most of the meetings. Dad had suggested she go out and explore, and after a few times going out hand in hand with him, she was allowed to go alone as she’d been assured it was safe to do so.

She’d seen a lot of incredible things since then. Watched as huge ships came into the dock. Seen a bunch of kids swirling around water they drew from the snow. She’d seen waterbending before in republic city, but she thought that the kids around here did it with a bit more grace. She liked to watch, finding the movements very pretty. She’d even seen a few animals she’d never seen before. Otter penguins, weird fish and more. In fact, one such animal is what she was following now, or at least she hoped she was. In the snow, she’d found several paw prints planted on the street. The front ones were much larger than the one’s at the back, and she had no idea what could have made them.

So she followed curiously, moving from street to street, turning corners and not really paying attention to where they were going. Eventually she’d found her way to a small alcove, a tiny square behind a building, filled with benches and a few tables and a whole lot of nick nacks and junk. The tracks led here, and over the crunch of snow under her boots, she heard a sound. At first she thought maybe it was whatever had made the tracks. As she got closer however, she could tell the sound was a muffled crying. A part of her wondered if it would be rude to approach, but another part of her was worried for whoever it was, so she decided to check on themjust in case. 

On the table, sat a girl, whose back was turned to her. Her hood was down, revealing a dark brown wolf tail. Dressed all in blue, with toasty looking furs, the girl’s back seemed to be shaking. She was definitely the source of the crying. It looked like she was cradling something in her hands. So Asami stepped forward gently so as not to startle the girl. “Hello.” her voice shuddered from the cold. “Are you all right?”

\---

Korra froze for a moment at the sound of the voice, straightening her back and doing her best to stop the crying. She managed what she could as she turned around, and saw a girl who looked about her age, maybe a little older, completely stuffed into a set of winter gear. It made her look so puffy and instantly she could tell this girl wasn’t from around her. She could barely see her face through a light mask she was wearing, only able to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking back at her. Korra wiped away the remnants of any tears and turned herself fully around, putting on a confident smile. 

“Hi!” she returned in a boisterous voice. She didn’t want to be seen crying as she didn’t figure that was a very good first impression. “Yeah I’m okay.”

The girl seemed to nod. “That’s good. I was worried someone was hurt for a second.” something about the way she said that, made Korra think she was just being nice, and didn’t really believe her that she was okay. Usually that would have flared up a bit of temper, but she was still trying to bury the sadness, and so she let it go. 

“Nope, we’re both good here.” she said brightly. 

“We?” Asked the girl.

As if in answer, a little Naga trotted out from the table. She had been in front of Korra, resting her chin on her knee. Now she seemed curious about this newcomer, who looked at the polar bear dog in wonder. “Aww! Hello there.” said the girl. Naga was pretty good with people most of the time, and walked over to the girl, sniffing her out with interest. The girl raised a hesitant hand to the black nose, allowing it to take in her scent, before offering a scratch on the top of the head that trailed down to just behind the ear. Naga looked very pleased with this as her eyes closed and she gave into the affection. “She’s very pretty. What’s her name?” She asked.

“Naga. She’s a polar pup. I found her alone away from the city a few months ago. She was alone, so we adopted her.” Korra explained, eager to share the story and happy to see Naga getting some attention from someone who wasn’t her. “I’m Korra by the way.”

“My name’s Asami.” she replied, peeling back her mask and revealing a smile. She had a very pretty face Korra thought.

“Did you come in with the boat?” Korra asked.

“Yeah, my dad’s a engineer and is selling some stuff to the city. His meetings can get pretty boring, so I thought I’d wander around a bit.” she looked up at Korra, and seemed to catch a glimpse of what Korra was holding. “What’s that?”

Korra started, a little nervous as she looked at the broken thing in her hands, and she couldn’t help the little sniffle that escaped her. “Oh it’s… something my parents gave me when I was little.”

Asami approached the table and peared into Korra’s hands. She was holding the remains of a toy boat. The remains of, cause she’d broken it a few minutes ago when she’d accidently dropped it. A few gears had popped out, and the shell that made up the hull had broken. Her parents had given it too her when she was really young, in fact it was one of the first toys she remembered. It had meant a lot to her, and adding on to that, she was scared to come home and for them to see she’d broken it. She didn’t want them to be disappointed by her rough housing again. 

“It used to wind up and sail around.” She explained. “But… I wasn’t fast enough to catch it and it fell.” She sniffed again.

To her credit, this Asami girl didn’t call her out on her crying. She looked at the toy with interest, and the gears and little bits in Korra’s mittened hand. “Can I help? Maybe I can fix it.”

Korra looked up at her with wonder. “You can!?” the sadness in her had washed away in a moment, replaced only with wonder and excitement.

Asami smiled a little proudly. “I think I can. I like fixing things, I think I get that from my dad.” She laughed. “Let’s see….” Korra set the remains on the table so Asami could see them all clearly. She raised a finger to her lips as she seemed to be thinking. Then she looked around them amidst all the junk and went digging. 

Korra watched this strange girl with fascination. It had just been a first impressions sort of thing. The girl looked a little fancy, with an expensive coat. She hadn’t guessed she was the sort to rummage around through garbage. “Whatcha looking for?” she asked.

“Something that could bind the shell together… let’s see.. No… don’t think so… aha!” she exclaimed, producing a few strands of aluminum, probably used to tie something heavy. “This should do.

She returned to the table and sat down, removing her mittens. Her breath exiting through white vapor. She began working around on the inside. Korra had tried but couldn’t figure out which gear or spring went wear, and worried she’d do more damage trying to force it. Asami’s fingers worked nimbly and without much hesitation. One gear went here, another there, and before long everything was back inside. 

Korra noticed though, that the longer she worked, the more Asami was starting to shiver, her breaths coming out shaky. Her fingers were starting to get a little red too. Korra got an idea, always eager to show off. “You okay?”

Asami nodded. “Yeah, just a little cold.”

“Well maybe I can help!” Korra declared brightly, and with that, she bent a little flame up in the palm of her mitten. Asami was startled by this, almost falling to the side of the bench she was sitting on.

“I… woah…” she gasped, looking at the little flame with wonder before looking to Korra, taking in her appearance before looking back at the flame in confusion. “Are you… the avatar?” She asked in amazement.

Korra smiled a little cockily. “Sure am! Comes in handy in times like this.” she said, holding out the flame so Asami could warm her hands.

“That’s so cool! Oh I always wanted to meet the avatar one day.” she cried giddily, though she seemed a little hesitant to get to close to the flickering flame. But after a second she stretched out her hands, rubbing them together in the warmth. 

Korra was happy for the praise though and grinned. “Yeah, I get that a lot. Glad I could help.” She beamed, truly meaning it. As Asami warmed her hands, she seemed to stop for a moment, and Korra recognized the look of someone getting an idea. 

“I think I know another way you can help.” she said with a cute smile that made her look so excited. “How hot can you get that?”

“Pretty hot. Why?”

“Well, I can wrap these aluminum bits through these holes, and that can hold the boat together. Since the shell is metal, you could use that fire like a kinda torch to weld it back together good as knew.”

Korra hadn’t thought of that, and she was elated at the idea. “You think that’ll work? That’s so cool!” 

Asami nodded proudly and began to use the strands to do just that. “We’ll just have to be careful not to get it too hot or else the whole thing could melt.”

Korra thought about that nervously. It was one thing to come home with a broken boat, but a whole other thing to come back with a puddle. It took a minute, but then Asami was done, skooching herself a little on the bench to make room for Korra who sat down beside her. She reached to the side, eyeing a little bar of metal from some ancient cage, and handed it to Korra. “I’ve never really done anything like this before.”

“That’s okay! You can do it, I’ll help show you the best places to do this.” Asami smiled. Over the next few minutes, that’s exactly what she did. Korra shot out a little flame from her fingers, and aimed it at the spots Asami pointed out. The metal piece would begin to glow a bright orange, then parts would start to bubble a little, before dripping down onto the crack. Then she’d stop, allow it too cool, and start again somewhere else. The whole thing took maybe ten minutes before they were done.

Once she was sure it was cool, Asami lifted up the newly mended toy and eyed their work carefully. “I think we did it.” she mused before finding the crank and winding it up. “Moment of truth.” She muttered, and when she released the crank, the little paddle at the back began to move just like it had when it was new. 

Korra let out a shriek of excitement as Korra handed her the boat. “Oh my gosh! It’s working! Aw thanks so much!” She cried with glee before giving Asami a little hug. She then got up, and set the boat down in the snow. It was made for water, but she’d found it could work well with the snow as it’s ocean too. It chugged along, making its little clicking noises. Naga stepped up, curious at the little thing before it finally stopped for Korra to retrieve it again.

Asami laughed. “You’re welcome. It’s a cool boat. I’m glad we could get it working.”

“You have no idea how much this means to me. Oh wow. You’re the coolest.” she said sitting back down beside her. “Thanks so much again.” As she sat, she was reminded that Asami had arrived on the boat. “How long are you gonna be around Asami?”

“Another week still.”

“Great!” Korra cried, eager to have made a new friend. “I’m gonna show you all the cool stuff around here. Like the shimmering cliffs and the whales when they come up through the icebergs.” she stopped, realizing something. “Have you seen the otter penguins yet?” 

Asami nodded. “Yeah, they were the cutest.”

“But have you gone sledding yet?”

Asami eyed her with confusion. “No… I, wait to you mean like with the penguins?”

Korra’s eyes lit up as she took Asami by the hand. “Come one! I’ll show you!” and with that, the two girls were on their feet, running through the streets together, with Naga close on their heels.

\---

At the end of that week, Asami stood at the end of the docks, near the long ramp up to the boat to take them back to republic city. The sun was shining brightly down on the churning waves, and for once she didn’t feel like she was going to freeze. She was even wearing her hood back allowing her to hair to wave gently in the wind. The boat gave a loud wail of its horn signalling that soon it was time to depart.

Asami though, knelt, giving Naga a few farewell scratches behind the ear. Over the week she’d come to know that Naga really loved those. She’d also come to learn that Naga was way heavier than she looked. This was evidenced every time the pup merrily leapt onto her knocking her to the snow. The polar bear dog probably already weighed more than she did. “Goodbye girl.” she smiled. This got her a series of goodbye licks that she laughed along with as her cheek was drenched in saliva.

Korra and her parents stood at the docks too, to wish them goodbye. Her own dad was talking with them though she wasn’t really listening. 

Korra though, was looking on a little sadly. “She’s gonna miss you.” she explained, looking at Naga. “And so will I.”

The week had been one of the most fun of Asami’s life. Though she was pretty sure she almost died a few times penguin sledding. It had been such a rush, and it was fun to do something dangerous and crazy like that with a friend. That hadn’t been the only dangerous and crazy thing, as they’d gone cliff diving and iceberg hopping which looking back she thought might have been the craziest thing. But it was that day that she’d seen those whales Korra had promised, and they were the biggest most beautiful things Asami had ever seen. She would remember it all for the rest of her life she knew, and it was now so hard to say goodbye to it all, and to the friend she’d made along the way.

“I’ll miss you too, but we’ll come visit again. You have to promise to visit me in republic city some time too. There’s so much there I can show you I know you’ll love.”

“Sounds great.” Korra smiled a little shyly. Asami was getting the sense that she didn’t really like goodbyes. Asami hated them herself. So wanting to make herself and Korra more at ease, she hugged Korra quickly. 

“Next time, you can show me more of your bending.” She said with a smile. “I bet you’ll know even more by then. A lot of the week had been made up of Asami asking everything she could think of about the avatar, as she was utterly fascinated. It was like meeting a hero.

Korra was always eager to show off and seemed to take to this idea with excitement. “Yeah, maybe next time we see each other I’ll finally be able to airbend.” She declared loudly. 

“That will be so amazing.” Asami smiled. 

Korra’s hands were still on Asami’s shoulders after they’d parted. She cast up a nervous glance to her parents and saw that they were busy in conversation and not paying attention to what was said down here. So she turned and whispered to Asami. “Thanks again for your help with the boat. That was a real lifesaver.”

“Any time.” Asami winked having learned how much the boat had meant to her. 

The boat gave another wail of its horn, and Asami heard her father laughing. “Seems like they’re rearing to go. I suppose we’d best be off.” He said, flashing a warm smile to Asami.

“Don’t be a stranger. There’s still a lot of updating we can do here.” Tonraq said with a wide grin that reminded Asami of Korra.

Senna looked to Asami and smiled. “Feel free to come back anytime.” She’d spent a fair bit of time with Korra’s family, especially with Senna. It was time she enjoyed, though usually made her a little sad. Being with Korra’s mom, brought back memories of her own mother that were still raw. But Senna and Korra could always find a way to cheer her back up, and she thought Senna was maybe the best cook she’d ever met, and also the nicest person she’d ever met as well. 

“We will.” Asami replied with a smile. They made their last goodbyes as both families waved, the Sato’s slowly making their way up the ramp. Before they entered the boat proper, Asami turned back to look at Korra who was looking back with a grin on her face. “We should write each other!” she called. “So we can still talk.”

Korra waved to her. “That sounds fun! Promise you’ll write me when you get back home okay?”

Asami waved back, “Promise!” she smiled. “I’ll write you every day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make the timeline make sense. I couldn't find how old Korra was when she found Naga, but it had to be after Asami lost her mom. I've never done these two as kids before! It was a blast to think of how quickly they'd have become friends!
> 
> Yay! I think this may be the first time I got through the week without being late or missing a prompt! This was such a wonderful time and I'm so happy to see everyone else still in love with these two. I'm so thankful to be a part of this community! I'm gonna start reading everyone else's stories soon! This was such an amazing week, and thank you Korrasami week for hosting it! Thanks everyone so much for reading! Lots of love!


End file.
